This invention relates to an identification (I.D.) card intermediate and method and, more particularly, to a form or device which is conveniently delivered to the site of issuance and further conveniently manipulated at that site. As such, the instant invention provides an alternative to co-owned patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,868.
According to the instant invention, the intermediate includes a first ply of paper having one face coated with a patch of release material and a second transparent film ply equipped with pressure sensitive adhesive on one surface and which surface is adhesively secured to the paper over the patch. A perimetric die-cut is provided in the paper to define the I.D. card while a larger perimetric die-cut is provided in the film so as to permit folding of the film around the I.D. card for complete encapsulation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.